


Ничего смертельного

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, IryStorm



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: Монстр забирает всё: тело Элиота, его память. Даже Квентина.





	Ничего смертельного

_У него глаза Элиота._

_Голос Элиота._

_Жесты Элиота._

_Но это не Элиот._

Спутать их мог бы только слепой идиот, либо тот, кто никогда не знал настоящего Элиота. 

Квентин не путает. Но он слишком устал и чувствует себя больным, так что когда его лба вдруг касаются прохладные длинные пальцы, убирая прядь отрастающих волос, он позволяет себе на секунду забыться и прильнуть к ним. Ласковое, утешающее прикосновение обрывается, когда Монстр хмыкает и садится рядом с ним.

_Не Элиот._

_Никогда им не будет._

Квентин не отстраняется, лишь смотрит на мягкую полуулыбку, кажущуюся на родном лице совсем чужой.

— Ты скучаешь по нему, — констатирует Монстр. Квентин молчит — что можно ответить на очевидное? — Он скучает тоже. Закрывается от меня, но эмоции слишком сильны, чтобы их не ощутить. Забавно.

Квентин напрягается, сцепив зубы. С каждой новой обретённой частью тела поведение Монстра становится более осмысленным и прагматичным. Импульсивные желания сменяются расчётливыми, а мучения Элиота — осознанными. Монстр не оставляет попыток быть «как Элиот», даже если для этого ему придётся вырывать знания из своего носителя.

— Он... любит тебя, — продолжает тем временем Монстр. — И желает. Ты знаешь, что он всегда желает тебя, Квентин?

_Почему?_ Раньше Монстр никогда не лез так глубоко. Его квест — вот и всё, что его интересовало. Не человеческие чувства.

— Обладать тобой. И принадлежать тебе. — Монстр проводит кончиками пальцев по щеке Квентина и смотрит — внимательно, с любопытством. — Как можно желать того и другого одновременно?

Вкрадчивый голос опускается до полушёпота, и по спине Квентина ползёт предательская дрожь. Кажется, он действительно болен.

Монстр опускает ладонь ему на колено и стискивает пальцы. Квентин всё же дёргается и вскакивает.

— Хватит. Я не в настроении играть. Ты должен заниматься делом.

Брови Монстра ползут вверх и он снова улыбается.

— Должен?.. Ты сказал, чтобы я заботился об этом теле. Я кормлю его, мою, укладываю отдыхать — все те скучные вещи, без которых люди почему-то не могут прожить. А сейчас оно желает тебя. Что я должен делать?

Квентин сглатывает, начиная злиться. Биологические потребности, чёрт бы их побрал. Едва ли Монстр поймёт, что нужно делать, если Квентин отправит его подрочить.

_Господи, он так устал._

— Сходи в душ. Желательно, холодный, — говорит всё же Квентин, намереваясь уйти.

— Я не хочу в душ. Я хочу тебя. Тело хочет.

В его голосе нет упрямства, он ровный и спокойный, и от этого Квентину ещё больше не по себе.

— Ничем не могу помочь.

Квентин забыл, каким сильным и быстрым может быть Монстр. Секунду назад он сидел на диване, а теперь прижимает Квентина к стене, больно стискивая пальцы на шее.

— Ты можешь, — шипит он, пока Квентин цепляется за его запястье, пытаясь выдрать для себя хоть немного воздуха. — Ты знаешь, что нужно сделать.

Он разжимает хватку и одновременно прижимается губами к его губам, и Квентин стонет от облегчения, захлёбываясь чужим дыханием.

_Не Элиот._

_Чужое тело, чужие губы, чужие движения._

Квентин твердит это про себя, пока язык Монстра орудует у него во рту. Квентин дёргается, пытаясь высвободиться из крепко стиснутых на плечах рук, но его лишь сильнее вдавливают в стену.

Квентин изо всех сил кусает нижнюю губу Монстра, и тот отстраняется, демонстрируя золотые всполохи в глазах. Он не злится — Квентин научился определять его настроение по малейшим изменениям в выражении лица, как умел делать это же с Элиотом, — он улыбается. Для него всё это — новая игра.

Он кусает Квентина в ответ, больно, разрывая зубами нежную ткань. От привкуса крови во рту становится горько, но Монстр лишь с энтузиазмом слизывает её с губ. Квентин пытается сжать зубы, вытолкнуть чужой язык, но Монстр сдавливает ему подбородок и снова целует. Он чертовски быстро учится. 

Квентин хочет заорать, когда чужое колено уверенно втискивается между его ног. Монстр притирается ближе, ещё сильнее, и не чувствовать его стояк становится невозможно. Квентин дёргает головой, разрывая поцелуй, и сталкивается с карими глазами.

_Не Элиот._

— Хватит сопротивляться, Квентин. Тебе должно нравиться.

— Ублюдок, — выдыхает тот, делая ещё одну попытку вырваться. Безуспешную. — Мне не нравится насилие. 

— А что нравится? — Недовольство во взгляде Монстра сменяется любопытством, а затем задумчивостью. — О.

Он снова усмехается, а затем делает то, от чего Квентин едва не задыхается — наклоняется и мягко касается губами ямки между ключицами.

_Так, как это всегда делал Элиот._

— Не смей, — шепчет Квентин. — Не смей забирать его...

Монстр снова целует, на сей раз мягко и вдумчиво. Как Элиот.

Забирает всё: его тело, его память. Даже Квентина.

— Не надо, — снова просит Квентин, но его не слушают. 

...В дверном замке поворачивается ключ. Джулия.

Квентин замирает, в ужасе представляя, что откроется её взору, когда она зайдёт в гостиную, и какая последует реакция. Это несложно: пережившая насилие Джулия кинется на помощь, в этом Квентин уверен. Кинется — и Монстр порвёт её на куски, как других богов. Он не щадит тех, кто мешает ему играть.

— Стой, — шёпотом просит он, пытаясь удержать Монстра за руку, которая уже забралась ему под футболку и жадно хозяйничает там. — Пожалуйста, стой.

Затуманенный похотью взгляд и припухшие губы делают его почти красивым. _Почти-Элиотом._

— В спальню. Сейчас, — говорит Квентин, умоляя про себя, чтобы Монстр услышал, чтобы не счёл, что играть на глазах посторонних — хорошая идея. 

К счастью, тот молча подчиняется. Тащит Квентина за собой, вталкивает спиной в спальню. Магии хватает лишь на то, чтобы захлопнуть за ними двери на замок.

Только бы Джулия не стала их искать.

Монстр молча задирает на нём футболку, тонкая ткань трещит от натиска. Комната перед глазами качается, и Квентин оказывается на спине на кровати. Монстр над ним облизывает губы и улыбается.

_Сколько раз он видел вот так же над собой Элиота?_

Если Квентин закричит, Джулия поплатится жизнью. Если не закричит...

Монстр нависает над ним, медленно проводит ладонями по груди. Ему явно не терпится, но он тем не менее себя контролирует. Изучает? Или роется в памяти Элиота? 

— Ему нравится тебя гладить, — доверительно сообщает Монстр. — Как ты отзываешься на прикосновения.

Сильные пальцы стискивают соски, и Квентин закусывает губу от боли. 

— Слишком... жёстко, — выдыхает он, и Монстр замирает.

За дверью слышны глухие шаги — Джулия идёт на кухню.

— Легче.

Квентин перехватывает ладони Монстра и кладёт себе на живот. От новых прикосновений почти щекотно — Монстр с интересом меняет степень нажима, пристально наблюдая за реакцией Квентина. 

Как делал Элиот в их первый раз.

Квентин жмурится, когда Монстр снова его целует. Обманчиво ласково обхватывает ладонями лицо, поглаживая ушные раковины — любимое неосознанное движение Элиота. 

Невыносимо.

Монстр знакомой тяжестью опускается сверху, и желудок сводит страхом и болезненным ожиданием. Только сейчас до Квентина доходит, что всё это реально. Не шутка, не каприз.

_И не Элиот._

Он шипит сквозь зубы, когда Монстр с силой стягивает с него джинсы и бельё. Свою одежду тот не утруждается снять — просто взмахивает рукой, и она исчезает сама. Вид стройного тела в полной боевой готовности вызывает инстинктивное желание дотронуться и в то же время отвернуться. Квентин видел его разным: крепким и подтянутым, полным магии, видел стареющим и теряющим силу. И любил во всех состояниях.

_Но как любить тело, занятое чужаком?_

Монстр коленом вынуждает его раздвинуть ноги и устраивается между них. Сухая шероховатая ладонь обхватывает мягкий член Квентина, посылая по телу неприятную дрожь. Квентин закусывает губу, молясь про себя, чтобы Монстр быстрее наигрался и приступил наконец к главному. Тогда всё закончится.

— Не понимаю, — хмурится Монстр, убирая ладонь. — Почему тебе не нравится? Тебе нравилось, когда он это делал. 

«Ты — не он! — мысленно кричит Квентин. — Никогда им не будешь».

— Я тебя вылижу, — кивает сам себе Монстр. — Как он. Тебе нравилось.

Квентин мотает головой, хватает его за руки, вынуждая остановиться и посмотреть на себя.

— Не лезь в его воспоминания, — тихо просит он. — Пожалуйста. Я... тебя научу. Покажу, как надо. Так интереснее, когда учишься сам. 

Монстр замирает, хищно щурится, как караулящий мышку кот. И растягивает губы в согласной улыбке.

«Прости», — мысленно говорит Квентин, прежде чем приподняться и, обхватив Монстра за шею, увлечь в очередной поцелуй.

Монстр потрясающе быстро учится. И когда позволяет Квентину вести в поцелуе, подстраиваясь под движения языка, и когда всё же глубоко надевается ртом на член. Его движения всё ещё резче, чем нужно, и Квентин этому даже рад — так ему не нужно постоянно напоминать себе, кто перед ним. Но их тела узнают друг друга, подстраиваются, как детали одного механизма, и сдерживать рождающиеся искры возбуждения становится невозможно.

Квентин вскрикивает, чувствуя грубое проникновение пальцев — смазки нет, а времени на слюну Монстр пожадничал.

— Тшшш, — шепчет тот ему на ухо. — Я не хочу делать тебе больно, Квентин. 

Он берёт плавный и размеренный ритм, гладит стенки, сгибает пальцы внутри.

— Ты такой тугой здесь, такой узкий. Как я помещусь? — Жадный шёпот проникает куда-то прямо в душу. — В тебе так хорошо, Квентин. Мне хочется забраться в тебя целиком.

Квентин в ужасе дёргается — пальцев в нём и так слишком много. Свободной рукой Монстр придавливает его к постели, и Квентин чувствует себя пришпиленным, словно насекомое. 

— Такой хрупкий и такой сладкий, — говорит Монстр, а в следующую секунду заменяет пальцы членом.

Он хрипло стонет, и Квентин поспешно зажимает себе рот, чтобы не стонать в ответ. Монстр его не щадит — вбивается сильно и нетерпеливо. Ему нравится, очень нравится — приоткрытые губы, по которым то и дело пробегает язык, запрокинутая кудрявая голова... 

_Элиот всегда очень красивый в момент наивысшего удовольствия._

Монстра не хватает надолго. Он кончает с глухим стоном и падает сверху. Придерживая его за взмокшие плечи, Квентин едва не плачет от облегчения — всё закончилось. Внутри мокро и горячо, задний проход саднит от боли, и Квентин лишь надеется, что сегодня Монстр его не порвал. 

— Тебе хорошо, Квентин? — вкрадчиво спрашивает тот. Здесь не может быть двух вариантов ответа.

Квентин кивает, надеясь, что Монстр не разглядит отвращение на его лице. У него всё ещё стоит, и от этого только противнее. Он ненавидит сам себя.

Но Монстру нет дела до его терзаний — он кладёт руку ему на пах и принимается дрочить.

— Не надо, — выдыхает Квентин, но его предсказуемо не слышат.

Он кончает меньше, чем через минуту.

— Вот теперь хорошо, — улыбается Монстр и демонстративно облизывает свою ладонь. — Ты вкусный, Квентин. Мне понравилась игра. Мы повторим.

Это не вопрос, но Квентин всё же заставляет себя повернуться и посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Повторим, — медленно говорит он, сглатывая сухим горлом. — Если ты обещаешь не лезть в воспоминания Элиота. Никогда. 

— Такой милый в своей заботе, — хмыкает Монстр, поглаживая кончиками пальцев его плечо. Но Квентин не даёт ему увильнуть.

— Обещаешь? 

— Ладно.

Квентин жмурится, очень надеясь, что Монстр сдержит слово.

Когда он открывает глаза, в комнате уже никого нет

***

Квентин поднимает себя с постели только через полчаса. Долго стоит под душем, поливаясь самым ядрёным гелем, чтобы смыть запах недавнего секса. Монстр его не порвал, однако ходить не слишком-то приятно. Кое-как наложив обезболивающее заклинание, Квентин натягивает штаны и худи, которую застёгивает под горло. Будто это может отгородить его от того, что случилось. 

Он противен сам себе.

Он устал.

Он так скучает по Элиоту.

Вечно прятаться в спальне всё равно не получится, поэтому Квентин выходит в гостиную. Джулия сидит в кресле, подобрав под себя ноги, и что-то читает. Такая трогательная и домашняя — Квентину хочется положить голову ей на колени, как в детстве, чтобы она перебирала его волосы и читала очередную сказку. У неё так здорово получалось.

— О, привет, — улыбается Джулия, увидев его. — А я думала, тебя нет. Он?..

— Ушёл, — говорит Квентин. — Прости, я так вымотался, что прилёг на пару минут и уснул.

Джулия сочувственно кивает. Тёмные круги под её глазами не меньше, чем у самого Квентина и остальных.

Он делает чай себе и Джулии и лишь протянув ей чашку, понимает, какую оплошность совершил. 

Джулия замирает, глядя на оголившееся запястье, на котором отчётливо видны отпечатки чужих пальцев.

— Господи, Кью, — выдыхает она, отставляя чашку и хватая его за руку. Квентин не успевает — она задирает рукав выше, открывая остальные синяки. Их много, куда больше, чем Квентин успел заметить в душе. Твою мать. — Какого чёрта? Это он сделал?

Её голос дрожит от гнева, и Квентин всё же вырывает руку, натягивая рукав обратно.

— Ничего не произошло.

— Это ты другим будешь рассказывать. — Джулия стремительно дёргает молнию на худи и в ужасе смотрит на шею. — Клянусь, я убью его, я...

— Джулс. — Квентин ужасно не хочет с ней ссориться. — Он не сделал ничего смертельного.

— Это переходит все границы, Кью! Мы должны что-то предпринять!

— Мы ничего не будем предпринимать, пока у него в заложниках Элиот, — резко говорит Квентин. — Мне всё равно, что он со мной делает, это не страшно. Лишь бы Элиоту не навредил.

Джулия оседает обратно в кресло и обхватывает себя за плечи. Квентину больно видеть её такой, но он не может позволить, чтобы её гнев помешал их делу.

— Пожалуйста, Джулс, — он опускается рядом на колени и берёт её за руку. — Прошу тебя, ничего не делай. И никому не говори. Это наше с ним личное. Я не могу потерять Элиота.

Джулия всё же ерошит ему волосы, и от этой ласки хочется разреветься. Но глаза остаются сухими, лишь болят, словно в них насыпали песка. 

— Ты так его любишь, — тихо говорит Джулия. — Говорят, любовь — это самая сильная магия.

Квентин очень надеется, что это правда. 

Надежда — это всё, что ему остаётся.


End file.
